This invention relates to trimming of flanges of preformed, open-mouth cans, such as sardine cans. In conventional machines used for this purpose the preformed, open-mouth cans are fed successively to a trimming station where they are picked up by a punch and propelled through a die, the punch and the die coacting to trim the flanges to predetermined dimensions. Existing can-locating mechanisms hold the can by the body walls, thus requiring that they be withdrawn laterally before the advancing punch and thus do not provide positive location at moment of contact by punch. Slide action jaw mechanisms are subject to excessive wear and shock fatigue, stripping of trim from punch on return stroke has been accomplished with additional independent mechanisms.
It is the primary objective of the invention to overcome the difficulties just mentioned and to provide a simple device which will receive and hold the open-mouth cans at the right position at the trimming station, release them to the advancing punch without auxiliary linkage and strip the trim from the retracting punch thereby permitting greatly increased production on existing machines.